West Coast Wonders
West Coast Wonders were formed in the Opening Season as the Seventh Wonders. History The West Coast Wonders (formerly known as "Seventh Wonders") were the seventh team to enter the SFA before Season 01 had commenced. Despite finishing that year with a 6 win and 6 loss record, the Wonders squeezed into the Top 4 to qualify for the finals by a decent 12% over Team Timmy. They entered the finals race against Team Kournikova (whom finished 1st), Dragons (2nd) and Team Pump (3rd) but eventually shone through in the Grand Final, defeating Team Kournikova by 37 points; 17.21 (123) to 12.14 86. Since then, the Wonders have braved 5 more grand finals (Seasons 2, 10, 12, 13 & 15) winning two of those (Season 13 & Season 15). The name was changed to the "West Coast Wonders" prior to Season 07 but contrary to popular belief, it was not a merge with former club, "West Coast Magic" who had folded in Season 05. It spawned a new era for the cub and the similated a resemblance with AFL Team, the West Coast Eagles. Despite claims that there was a clear affiliation between the two, the Wonders assertively supported an argument that stated they only shared the same home ground, Subiaco, and that the club was open to any poster regardless of their AFL team. Season 15(2012) At the start of season 15 the Wonders decided to reinvent themselves and start a new and successful era for the club. This started with croweater 41 and ClarkeM handing over the captaincy to the loyal ShaunDuggan while making Wise Guy Sam the vice captain for the Wonders. Other changes included the move from Subiaco to their new stadium, The Colosseum and updated their jerseys with a more modern look to appeal to their fans. There was also a influx of new and young talent that was brought in to turn the Wonders into premiership contenders with the signings of BoshtrichBurger, Frothies McVeigh, Storm20, Coopers, PVF and the TheFreshBanana just to name a few. The changes seemed to have worked with the Wonders being high on the ladder for all of Season 15. A slight loss of form at the end of the season cost them the chance to take out the minor premiership but were still able to hold onto second position and have the double chance for the finals series. In the first bout of the Finals, the Wonders defeated the top placed Baghdad Bombers earning their spot in yet another Grand Final. After the Furies had beaten the Bombers a week later, the Fighting Furies and the Wonders would again face-off in another Grand Final. This was emulated by the Season 10 result where the Furies smashed the Wonders by a record margin. Fighting Furies 19.19 (133) def. West Coast Wonders 9.17 (71) The Wonders of old and new were keen to give out some payback and on the 5th of November, 2012, the West Coast Wonders would go on to accumulate the highest Grand Final score of all time, beating the Fighting Furies by a single goal. West Coast Wonders 20.17 (137) def. Fighting Furies 19.17 (131). This marked their third trophy in 15 seasons in the competition, placing them equal first in total premierships with the befallen Furies. Notable Figures EKA '(EaglesKickAss) is the league's highest game record holder as he started his season with the Seventh Wonders in Season 01. He was inducted into the SFA Hall of Fame and his #10 jersey had been retired by Season 14 co-captains Croweater 41 & ClarkeM prior to handing over the captaincy to ShaunDuggan for Season 15 and just after EKA had announced his retirement. 'Croweater 41 'won the inaugrual EKA Medallist for best new player in the league (assimilated to the AFL's Rising Star award). This was awarded in Season 09 as the Wonders finished 2nd on the ladder awarding them another finals berth. 'ClarkeM ''' is the oldest active player for the West Coast Wonders. He has been involved with the club since parting ways from former club, Mt. Buller Demons, halfway through Season 8. Since then, he has notched up a total of 160 games, including two premierships (Seasons 13 and 15), and is also renowned for having given his service to the league, often by means of finding archived stats and facts for the better use of the SFA. Club honours * '''Premierships: S01, S13. S15 * Minor premierships: 'S02, S06, S13 * '''Pre-season premierships: 'S08, S13 Honour roll Individual awards Mobbs Medal winners Wise Guy Sam (S15) PVF (S16) EKA Medal winners croweater 41 (S09) Frankston Rover Award winners Rick18 (S09) AlfAndrews Medal winners DemonJim (S15) Deestroy Medal winners FightingFury (S01) All-SFA representatives (Season 01) - EagleFan (FB); GRUNDBERGER (HBF); Fighting Fury ©; Vanders (W); Catman (CHF) (Season 03) - Tiger Of Old (BP) (Season 04) - Lazer (BP); Chez (BP); CJ (FP); Lethal ® (Season 05) - Portentous (HBF); Juddy03 ® (Season 9) - croweater 41 (FP); Rick18 ® © (Season 10) - Mop (FP); Rick18 ® (Season 11) - croweater41 (FP); Rick18 ® ©; Frothies McVeigh (INT); Pacemaker (INT) (Season 12) - Marklar 33 (HBF); croweater 41 (FP); Shallow (CHF); ClarkeM (RR); Frothies Mcveigh (INT) (Season 13) - ClarkeM (HFF); croweater 41 (RR); Frothies McVeigh (INT) (Season 14) - DemonJim (HFF); Wise Guy Sam (CHB) (Season 15) - ShaunDuggan (BP); PVF (W); DemonJim (CHF); Wise Guy Sam (RR) (Season 16 ) - PVF (W); DemonJim (FP); Match records * 'Matches : 289 ' * '''Total : 154 win(s), 133 loss(es), 2 draw(s) * Home : 66 win(s), 64 loss(es), 1 draw(s) * Away : 74 win(s), 57 loss(es), 0 draw(s) * Finals : 14 win(s), 12 loss(es), 1 draw(s) * Biggest winning margin : 93 (DINWON01.11S) * Biggest losing margin : 104 (WONBOM08.18S) * WON Highest score : 210 (Rd 11, Season 01) * WON Highest home score : 192 (Rd 21, Season 05) * WON Highest away score : 210 (Rd 11, Season 01) * WON Highest finals score : 137 (Rd GF, Season 15) * opposing Highest score : 175 (Rd 02, Season 03) * opposing Highest home score : 174 (Rd 02, Season 01) * opposing Highest away score : 175 (Rd 02, Season 03) * opposing Highest finals score : 140 (Rd PF, Season 06) * Longest winning streak : 7 (Rd 01, 09 to Rd 07, 09) * Longest losing streak : 5 (Rd 06, 03 to Rd 10, 03) (^Needs massive updating since the GF win. Would have played our 300th Game in Round 11 by the looks of it too.) Records set by players Most matches Most goals * Most matches: EKA (201) * Most goals: Lioness (319) ''' * '''Most goals in a season: Lioness (77) (S05) * Most goals in a single match: Lioness (10) (Rd 21, S05) * Most Goalkicking awards: Lioness (4) * Most Best and Fairest awards:Lioness; Kerrby; Shallow (2) Another time phase Current Squad |list1b = (r') |list1c = |list1d = |list1e = |list1f = |list1g = |list1h = |list1i = |list1j = |list1k = |list1l = |list1m = |list1n = |list1o = ('r) |list2a = |list2b = |list2c = |list2d = |list2e = |list2f = |list2g = |list2h = (r') |list2i = ('r) |manager_title = Captains |manager = PVF |coach_title = Vice captains |coach = DemonJim and Pantskyle |club president = President |Club President_title = ClarkeM }} References Notes Category:Current Teams